Compostura
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: El lobo puede jurar que el conejo sonríe desde abajo. Nunca fue tan divertido lograr que Remus Lupin perdiera la compostura. RLNT Oneshot


El lobo se encuentra encerrado en una jaula, mira las barras de hierro y la cerradura, estira sus patas y se echa

**Compostura**

El lobo se encuentra encerrado en una jaula, mira las barras de hierro y la cerradura, estira sus patas y se echa.

_Remus pasa una de las hojas de su libro, levanta un poco la vista, se acomoda en el sillón de la biblioteca y vuelve a leer._

Cierra los ojos por un rato y agacha las orejas.

_Se humedece la punta de los dedos y pasa la página con reverencia. Vuelve a leer._

El lobo abre los ojos.

_Remus levanta la vista._

Hay un conejo rosado delante de él.

_Tonks está frente a él._

No tiene idea de cómo llegó ahí sin que lo notara.

_No tiene idea de cómo llegó ahí sin que lo notara._

El lobo se para y se acerca a la puerta de la jaula, olisqueando. Para su sorpresa el conejo no se mueve, solo ladea la cabeza.

_Tonks camina hacia él hasta quedar parada al frente__. Remus pasa la página._

El conejo da dos pequeños saltos y comienza a dar círculos alrededor de la jaula. El lobo lo sigue con la mirada.

_Ella le sonríe y él la ve por el rabillo del ojo, pasa la página, mientras ella da la vuelta hasta quedar atrás __del sillón y pasa los brazos alrededor de su cuello._

El conejo vuelve a quedar al frente de la jaula.

_Tonks coloca su mentón sobre su hombro y respira contra su cuello, depositando besos en zigzag __hasta llegar a su oreja._

La puerta de la jaula se abre.

_Remus sigue leyendo._

El conejo se acerca y luego retrocede, pero el lobo no se inmuta.

_Susurra cosas a su oído que avergonzaría__n a cualquier señorita que se respete y luego procede a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Él sigue leyendo. Pero ella siente el temblor de su cuerpo._

El lobo da un paso hacia delante.

_Sus labios se deleitan con su otra oreja, mientras sus manos trazan el contorno de su cuello. Remus sostiene el libro con fuerza,__ ella sabe que murmura lo que lee aunque su respiración esté agitada. Sonríe._

El conejo da un par de saltos hacia delante y luego hacia atrás. El lobo da otro paso hacia adelante, tanteando el terreno.

_Se desliza de una manera que creía imposible en ella para quedar __de nuevo al frente y deleitarse de su rostro azorado y de sus ojos que pretenden seguir en su lectura. Él gira la página del libro, en un acto valiente que pretende indicarle que sigue concentrado en lo que hace. Sus manos tiemblan._

El conejo arruga la nariz.

_Tonks hace una mueca._

El conejo se acerca al lobo y coloca una pata encima de la suya.

_Ella coge con una mano su libro y lo ba__ja, con la otra toma su barbilla, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Deja el libro a un lado y deshace su corbata, uno de sus dedos juguetea por su cuello y se desliza hasta el primer botón de la camisa._

Se restriega contra una de sus patas.

_Le da pequeños besos. Uno. Dos. Tres. No le deja responder y cuando lo intenta se aleja. Escucha el gruñido de insatisfacción escapar de sus labios._

El conejo da un rápido salto hacia atrás cuando el lobo trata de atraparlo.

_Remus atrapa el rostro de Tonks entre sus manos, aprisionándolo, apretando sus labios con los suyos en desesperación. _

El lobo da tres pasos ágiles para atrapar al conejo, pero se detiene. Su pata está atrapada en un hueco colocado estratégicamente delante de su jaula. Su madriguera. Una trampa.

_Se desembaraza del libro y se sienta en sus piernas, __jugueteando con uno de los botones de su camisa. Entre sus besos y los gemidos que él extrae de sus labios, ella sonríe._

El lobo puede jurar que el conejo sonríe desde abajo.

_Nunca fue tan divertido lograr que Remus Lupin perdiera la compostura. _

Nunca fue tan divertido lograr que Remus Lupin perdiera la compostura.

* * *

Vaya, este ya es el cuarto RemusxTonks (RLNT) que he hecho. Ni modo, estoy fascinada con la pareja. Este ha sido un poco extraño (se está volviendo normal en mí, creo) pero las ideas fluyen y esta se me antojó interesante, quizás un poco subida de tono, pero bue. Amo el simbolismo, aunque creo que me dedicaré un poco a la cursilería, es inevitable, la amo también. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas aquellas que me dejan review, en serio que me inspiran a escribir más.

Y sí, Tonks es un conejo rosado. No sé, yo creo que es igualita.

Reviews y cualquier crítica son bien recibidas.


End file.
